


Worth His While

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #138: “You can't study the darkness by flooding it with light.” ― Edward Abbey, The Best of Edward Abbey.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth His While

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #138: “You can't study the darkness by flooding it with light.” ― Edward Abbey, The Best of Edward Abbey.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Worth His While

~

“I saw you last night.” 

Scorpius looks up from his book. “Excuse me?”

James, leaning against the doorframe, smirks. “I saw you,” he repeats.

Scorpius’ expression is innocently inquiring. James is almost fooled. Almost. “What are you talking about?” 

Pushing away from the door, James moves closer. “In the club,” he clarifies. He licks his lips at the memory. “I saw you shag bloke after bloke. I saw you, legs spread, one bloke in your arse, another waiting his turn.” 

“You’re mistaken,” Scorpius murmurs. “Now, if you’ll excuse—”

“It was you.” James edges nearer to Scorpius’ chair. “I’d know you anywhere.” 

“Oh?” Scorpius’ facade begins to crack. “Let’s say you’re right. What if it _was_ me you saw last night in some Muggle club? What’s it to you? You’re not my big brother.” 

He may as well be. Up until he’d seen Scorpius spreading his legs for any and everyone, James hadn’t considered him that way. Now all he can think about is Scorpius writhing beneath him. James’ smile is sharp. “I didn’t say it was a Muggle club.” 

Scorpius flushes. “I’m a good guesser.” 

“ _Scorpius._ ” James perches on the chair’s arm. “Why?” 

“Why what?” Scorpius asks. He leans back in the chair. “Why go there to be fucked by anyone? Why not?” He smirks. “Why do _you_ go there?” 

“I was undercover, on assignment.” James sighs. “You can’t study the darkness by flooding it with light. If we raid the place looking for wizards selling illegal potions, it only creates Muggle witnesses.” 

“So what’s this?” Scorpius asks, his expression almost disappointed. “A warning?”

“Or me saying maybe there are easier ways to get fucked.”

Scorpius’s eyes narrow. “Like?” 

James swoops in, captures Scorpius’ smirking mouth in a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless. “Don’t go tonight,” he whispers against Scorpius’ lips. “I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Humming, Scorpius licks his lips. “I’ll…consider it.” 

“Good.” James stands, heads for the door. “See you later.” 

“Oh, do you two have plans?” asks Albus, coming in. He grins wickedly at Scorpius. “Should I find somewhere else to be tonight, roomie?” 

Scorpius, his gaze locked with James’, smiles. “That may not be a bad idea.” 

~


End file.
